Salve-me do meu passado, de seu futuro
by AnnyLiliCris
Summary: Realmente, Ichigo deveria saber sua sorte melhor depois de tanto tempo. Devia saber que alguma tinha que dar errado, era inevitável. Mas, não era tão horrível assim ser lançado 50 anos antes do esperado e com uma aparência um pouco diferente, não poderia mudar muita coisa.. Certo? / Viagem no tempo, UA, sem emparelhamento planejado ainda. Não yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Gente, eu to só experimentando para ver se sai algo que preste, se vocês quiserem eu continuo. Aqui é só um prólogo. UA.**

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke certamente era um homem inteligente, todos sabiam disso, mesmo que essa inteligência possa às vezes acabar em uma coisa desastrosa como, por exemplo, a criação do hougyoku que foi um objeto de muita importância nessa guerra, e na opinião de Ichigo – e a maior parte dos shinigamis. - foi uma das piores coisas a ser inventada.<p>

Mas voltando ao uso da inteligência de Urahara-san, todos deviam ter percebido que ele teria um ultimo recurso se a batalha contra Aizen não terminasse bem, (e não terminou, nem um pouco), era claro que ele teria planos se tudo viesse a baixo.

Realmente, Ichigo devia ter visto isso vindo, viagem no tempo, uma forma de salvar a todos que tinha caído em combate, aqueles que ele não pode proteger. Ele tinha planos para futuro, antes de tudo acontecer, queria ir para soul society e se tornar um shinigami de pleno direito, iria se tornar o fukutaichou do jūsanbantai junto a Ukatake-taichou. Mas depois da morte do homem, ele tinha esquecido tudo isso, só que agora ele tinha a chance de tentar novamente.

Urahara-san tinha lhe dado a opção que querer ir ou não, pois como ele tinha dito "Você já fez muito nessa guerra, não posso pedir mais Kurosaki-san". E claro que ele aceitou. Uma chance de consertar tudo? Heh, ele faria qualquer coisa para salvar aqueles que não pôde proteger dessa vez, ele iria honrar o seu nome como "aquele-que-protege".

Tinha sobrado poucos sobreviventes, foi uma guerra terrível. Rukia, Ishida, Inoue, Chad, Renji, Ikkaku, ele tinha que vê-los cair, um após o outro, lentamente o deixando só, na dor, mas ele perseverou para Isshin, Karin, e sua doce irmã Yuzu, tanta inocência. Mas nem eles foram perdoados da crueldade dos Arrancars. Gin também se revelou um forte aliado depois de contar a razão pelo qual ele tinha se juntando a Aizen, mas no fim ele acabou morto como todos os outros. E Ichigo só assistia e treinava sem poder fazer nada enquanto via seus amigos indo embora.

Por fim a guerra tinha finalmente acabado, mas não sobrava mais nada. Não tinha o que comemorar.

Com isso em mente, Ichigo treinou mentalmente e fisicamente, juntando sua inteligência - Sim, ele era inteligente, somente tinha que usar o cérebro mais vezes. - com Urahara-san conseguiram formar um plano bem trabalhado e que iria funcionar. A ideia era voltar no dia em que tudo começou, quando Kuchiki Rukia se estabeleceu na cidade de Karakura. Kurosaki Ichigo estava completamente confiante que tudo sairia perfeitamente bem, nada poderia dar errado.

Pobre kurosaki-kun, ainda não entendeu que nada nunca vai como planejado, ainda não entendeu sua própria sorte (ou a falta dela), estava destinado a dar errado. Se bem que, Ichigo não tinha problema nenhum em começar a fazer tudo alguns anos antes do previsto.


	2. Chapter 2

Estava um silêncio perturbador no Urahara Shoten, o único barulho ouvido era os dedos de Urahara mexendo em um pequeno controle.

"Você está pronto, kurosaki-san?" Urahara de repente quebrou o silencio, olhando de canto de olho para Ichigo, e pela primeira vez em cinco horas aquietar as mãos.

"Pronto." Ichigo disse, ajeitando a sua zanpakutou na cintura, depois de tanto treinamento ele finalmente conseguiu suprimir sua reiatsu e diminuir a sua espada de grandes dimensões para semelhante a sua forma bankai, mas não totalmente preto.

"Eu criei esse projeto que parece com um controle para apoiar o portal do tempo. Tudo que você tem a fazer é terminar de por reiatsu para que possa funcionar. Abrir um portal no tempo não é fácil, exige sacrifício, e eu serei esse." Urahara disse olhando solenemente para Ichigo, mas com determinação brilhando nos olhos.

"O que? Do que você esta falando? Até pare- OI! Pare com isso!" Enquanto Ichigo protestava, Urahara começou a colocar sua pressão espiritual no pequeno objeto que começou a brilhar.

"Desculpe Ichigo-san, foi bom lhe ter como um aluno, mas só você poderia fazer isso, eu não teria força o suficiente." Urahara estava ofegante, enquanto o pouco de sua reiatsu que ainda restava foi consumido, e ele caiu no chão, morto. O controle só não caiu no chão pela a mão rápida que o pegou.

Ichigo só podia assistir o seu mestre morrer, de novo ele só assistiu, em choque e uma sensação de dor crescente que ele esmagou para baixo. Não era hora de chorar, ele tinha que continuar o que Urahara-sensei começou, hah se Urahara tivesse visto o chamando assim com certeza teria feito um comentário ridículo. Ele começou a colocar sua reiatsu na pedra, mais e mais, derramando como fazia antes de começar a treinar para suprimir. Cada vez ele ficou mais fraco, podia sentir seu poder indo, até que se abriu um portal. Parecia uma garganta de Hueco Mundo, mas em vez da escuridão, era uma cor amarelada, vibrante.

Lentamente, Ichigo caminhou até o portal, ouvindo no fundo de sua mente Zangetsu assegurando que sempre estaria com ele. Com uma ultima olhada para seu tempo, ele se foi, e o mundo nunca mais seria o mesmo.

–-

Quando Ichigo acordou, a primeira coisa que ele notou foi que estava rodeado de crianças de mais ou menos nove anos, a segunda coisa foi que duas dessas crianças pareciam Rukia e Renji. Não, espera, eram Rukia e Renji, os mesmos olhos violetas e o mesmo cabelo de abacaxi vermelho, e também Ichigo podia sentir a reiatsu deles.

Isso tudo não ajudou nada para sua confusão muito mais elevada agora. Ele então resolveu usar o que tem entre as orelhas e tentar tirar algumas respostas deles.

"Onde estou?" Perguntou Ichigo.

"Você deve ter morrido agora, só apareceu quase no distrito 79. Está agora no distrito 78, Inuzuri." A mini-Rukia disse, com olhos surpreendentemente suaves, mas um pouco desconfiado.

"Qual é seu nome?" Renji perguntou rudemente, com uma carranca no rosto, enquanto olhava desconfiado em Ichigo.

"Mamoru. Sakikuro Mamoru." Ichigo, agora Mamoru, resolveu não dar o nome verdadeiro, por que se ele esta realmente tão no passado assim, cinquenta anos longe do planejado, então ele tem uma chance de nascer ainda, e não se pode ter dois Kurosaki Ichigo no mundo.

"Sou Rukia, e esse Abarai Renji, Ichirou e Shiro" Rukia disse apontando para si mesma para Renji, depois para um menino gordinho, e depois para um com cabelos meio prata, respectivamente.

Bem, lá se vai toda a esperança que poderia ser um erro, que era apenas coincidência. Isso era realmente Rukongai, ele estava há cinquenta anos no passado, provavelmente nem era mais considerado Ichigo mais. Agora que ele percebeu que estava vestido apenas com uma yukata, em um corpo pequeno, do mesmo tamanho de Renji, e sua zanpakutou tinha desaparecido. Mamoru estava começando a entrar em pânico quando Rukia, que pode ter confundindo seu ataque com outra coisa, colocou a mão no sem ombro.

"Você pode ficar com a gente." Disse, com um pequeno sorriso. Renji atrás dela concordando com certa relutância.

Mamoru sorriu.

–-

Tinha se passado dez anos, e nesses dez anos Mamoru aprendeu muito, aprendeu que o passado de Rukia e Renji foi muito mais difícil do que ele tinha imaginado, Izunari era um local cruel.

Mas também foi muito divertido ver as brigas deles, e as brincadeiras. Mesmo que tinha que roubar para poder comer. Mamoru descobriu que sua reiatsu antes acima de um capitão, agora era no máximo de um oficial sentado, o que para Rukia ainda era muito impressionante. Ele descobriu também que seu cabelo uma vez laranja e espetado, tinha escurecido para um tom meio chocolate e cresceu liso, agora escovando o final de sua nuca e ficando às vezes entre os olhos. Seus olhos tinha se transformado em um azul acinzentado. E Zangetsu nunca tinha dado sinal de vida.

Depois desses dez anos, Ichirou e Shiro tinham morrido, não aguentaram a vida nesse distrito. Então Renji e Rukia resolveram se tornar shinigamis e Mamoru foi junto com eles.

"Vai dar tudo certo, só temos que fazer um teste para saber se ficaremos na classe avançada ou não." Mamoru disse.

"Sim, vai ser tudo bem." Rukia confirmou nervosamente.

"Heh, vai ser molesa." Renji afirmou, sorrindo confiante.

E juntos, ele entraram na academia shinigami.


End file.
